


The Race

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Native American Character(s), Native Earl, Protectiveness, native american earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is weeping</p><p>It is going to be a good race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

Roger’s dad was scared. He could tell by the way he was standing still beside him, a hand on his shoulder the entire time as they waited at the starting line. His single eye was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at any of the other weeping participants around them. His father had only told Roger to stay by his side, refusing to let him go and talk to his friend Janice at the moment.

Roger looked away from his father to look at the others. He saw Cecil sitting in his wheelchair and broadcasting still, fiddling with his microphone as he spoke, a strained smile on his face. Carlos was standing behind him, shifting on his feet as he adjusted and re-adjusted his grip on his wheelchair in preparation. He looked perfect as always but also very scared in his perfection.

The Harbingers loomed in the darkness and Roger looked up when he felt Earl’s hand tighten briefly on his shoulder before relaxing again. His father was still staring straight ahead and Roger reached out and held onto his wrist for support. He didn’t understand what was happening but his father’s reaction made him far more nervous than the others around them.

Suddenly there were guns being pointed at everyone.

Roger gasped in surprise when his father suddenly swept him up into his arms, hugging him tight as he started to walk forward. One of the Harbingers started to hiss and gesture at Roger with its gun and Roger hugged onto his father’s neck, hiding his face in his hair. He listened as his father snarled something under his breath at the Harbinger, refusing to put the boy down as he continued to move.

“I’m following your rules and moving. I’m not putting him down and I’ll kill anyone who tries to make me,” Earl hissed. Roger lifted up his head and he watched as the Harbinger backed off, his father starting to jog forward now, holding him close. “Take a deep breath. Let it out slowly. Close your eyes,” he whispered. “Think of something else. I’m here for you.”

And Roger took a deep breath and did what he was told.


End file.
